Dan Quayle
James Danforth "Dan" Quayle (born February 4, 1934), is an American businessman, lawyer, and a former Associate Justice in the Supreme Court of the United States. He currently lives in Peru. 'BIOGRAPHY' 'Early Life, Childhood, and College Years' James Danforth "Dan" Quayle was born on the night of February 4, 1934 to Harold Martin Quayle, an American World War I Veteran who served in France & a farmer, and Samantha Jane Alexander-Quayle, an elementary school teacher. Dan was born in the Laure D. Carter Memorial Hospital in the city of Indianapolis. When Dan Quayle was age 13, he quickly developed an interest for reading books about business and agriculture unlike the other kids with the same age as him. He would also mostly spend the day working in his father's farm by milking the cows and taking care of the other animals. After Quayle graduated high school, he wanted to study business. Thus, he went to the Indiana University Kelley School of Business where he earned an MS (Master of Science) in Taxation. During his years in the Indiana University Kelley School of Business, he met a woman named Marilyn Tucker whom he courted. 4 months after graduating college, Quayle decided to engage Tucker and she happily accepted. From there, Dan began to pursue another field but this time, it was a Juris Doctor (J.D.) Law Degree in the St. Michael the Archangel School of Law. His professor at the time is current Chief Justice Damien Lenzo. Then in 1961, Dan Quayle married Marilyn Tucker. 'Political and Legal Career' 'Candidacy for U.S. House of Representatives' After days of careful thought and decision, Quayle decided that he wanted to run for public office and enter the world of politics. He then registered with the Republican Party as he did not like the Democratic Party's views on certain socio-economic matters. After registering with the Republican Party, Quayle filed his Certificate of Candidacy for the United States House of Representatives as the Representative for the Midwest's 2nd District. Testimony in United States v. Honorable Mark Goodal case Dan Quayle served as a witness with the prosecution against Mark Goodal, who was then an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court turned serial killer. Dan Quayle testified how he believes Judge Goodal murdered Quayle's uncle, Robert Quayle, in his farm in Maryland due to unpaid monetary debt. However, Quayle's testimony was removed from the records as it was declared as irrelevant by the Supreme Court. In the end though, Mark Goodal was found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging. Nomination to the Supreme Court of the United States Judge Goodal's execution left a vacancy within the Supreme Court. Because of this vacancy, President Richard Nixon had to pick a someone to replace Goodal. The president chose Dan Quayle as he was seen as qualified and fit. Nixon endorsed Quayle to the U.S. Senate and stated that "he will bring a fresh, new, originalist mind to the (Supreme) Court.". After receiving word of his nomination, Quayle traveled to Washington D.C. to participate in hearings conducted by the United States Senate Judiciary Committee but before this, he announced that he has officially withdrawn from the 1962 Midterm Elections House race in the 2nd District of the Midwest due to this. Senate SCOTUS Appointment Vote and Swearing-in Dan Quayle was successfully appointed to the Supreme Court of the United States with 7 votes in favor, 2 votes not in favor, and 0 abstentions (7-0-2). Quayle then took the oath of office for SCOTUS Justice and made a speech emphasizing how he will "interpret the constitution in a proper and professional manner.". Political Views Quayle describes himself as a "Right-Libertarian with Conservative and Constitutionalist values". Abortion Quayle strongly opposes abortion and views it as "the most brutal type of manslaughter". Quayle's stance on abortion is attributed to his Presbyterian Christian beliefs. LGBT Rights While gay and lesbian rights is a topic that is not really controversial nor debatable, Quayle still has a stance on it. He believes that homosexuals must have the same rights as heterosexuals which includes the right to marriage and the right to be free from discrimination. However, even though he supports LGBT rights, Quayle believes that "America is not ready for it yet.". Guns and the Second Amendment Quayle is pro-gun and supports the Second Amendment of the United States Constitution. He even reaffirmed this by joining the National Rifle Association. Segregation Quayle is anti-segregationist and even openly criticized Bean Carson for his sit-in outside the Capitol Building. Carson's sit-in was part of an effort to restore segregation decision-making to the states. Quayle described the sit-in as "plain stupidity". Category:Politicians Category:Lawyers Category:Supreme Court